A Fatal Mistake
by sable-fahndu
Summary: Tomoe's sanity hangs on the brink. Ogata's beliefs and theory's are thrown out the window and Junsei Takamine cannot breath with the ropes around his throat. The doors are locked and no sunlight shines through Himuro Mansion...RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or any of it's characters ( gee, who would have thought? ) It belongs to Temco and it's respected company's. If I did own it, I would be rich and probably have this thing called a " life. " Unfortunately, I have neither.

A/N: Reviews are wonderful and they're very much wanted so I can try to better my writing. ( Plus it inspires more chapters. ) Marcie, this one is for you sense you wanted a Halloween story. ( uh...happy Halloween...? ) Peace, Love , Crack monkeys, and enjoy!

A Fatal Mistake-

Chapter One-_We Can't Stay Here _

He had always thought it common knowledge that haunted houses were bitterly cold. A kind of bleakness that made even the soul tremble at the biting frost that clutched about your heart when you witnessed a specter. Himuro Mansion was warm. Welcoming warm. Invitingly warm. Ogata was somewhat...disappointed. That meant there were no ghosts and there would be no worthy words for an article in his magazine. And Tomoe seemed...relieved? He gave a sigh. Some pictures could have been worth a glance on a page, yet he had misplaced his camera and he had yet to discover how and why. He took in his surroundings for the sixth time sense they had arrived. They were only in the first entrance room. His eye's scanned the parameter, taking in the decay and ruin, his skin tingling as his mind raced thinking about the potential that this place had. If only it was _really _infested with ghosts...

" We can't _stay _here, " Tomoe was frantic in her plea as Takamine tried to reason the benefits of staying the night at Himuro Mansion. "It will save us a walk and money-" " -I don't _care_! I'll pay for it all myself. We can't stay here. The ghosts-" " There's no ghosts, " Ogata inserted casually, trying to smile and calm her down, " If there were ghosts, the house would be freezing. " " What?!, " she questioned, her voice dripping with confusion and distraught frustration. " Well, it's cold wherever ghosts are around. " " That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. The temperature had nothing to do with it! You and your foolish magazine delude minds with ill-conceptions and false advertisements. "

His smile instantly vanished. " And what makes you the expert?, " he said, not quite containing the irritation in his voice. She was silent and Takamine, a bit frazzled and confused, smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Tomoe's shoulder, " Whether there's ghosts or not, Ogata and I will protect you. Besides, what harm can the dead do you? " She looked up slowly, her eye's betraying her fear at his smile, wanting to cry for his ignorance. She inhaled deeply and nodded, ignoring the small snap-shot-like visions that kept flashing, stirring a headache. " Alright, " she consented, " but only for tonight. "

When morning had arrived, Takamine verbally entertained the idea of his novel repeatedly, his excitement and eagerness contrasting greatly to their surroundings and his fellow companions. Ogata looked to Tomoe, his eye's scanning her face for any problems or the previous fear she had from last night, yet he only found a blank stillness set about her features which were almost unsettling. " Let's leave this room and venture into the house. My inspiration dwindles in one room alone, " Takamine exclaimed, his eye's alight even in the darkened room. Ogata turned to Tomoe who was staring out the window, her arms crossed, holding herself tight as she looked outside, tiny lines etched about her forehead. Ogata wasn't aware of the warmth of the house, his body long ago accustomed to the as he walked toward Tomoe, glancing out the window and back toward her, smiling kindly, " What disturbs you, Tomoe? I thought you said you were qualified for this work? "

" I am, " she replied sharply, not shifting her gaze from the window. He flinched, shot down again after trying to be helpful. He turned to leave yet her voice caused him to pause, " What direction does the sun rise, Ogata?, " her voice was calm and soft, yet she began to hold herself tighter. He looked at her quizzically as he replied, " The east. Why? "

" No light shines through these windows..."

His eyebrows rose in query and he looked to Tomoe's feet to see no ray's falling through the window and on to the floor as it should be. He strode to her side to see the see the sun outside the window glaring in their direction, yet it did not enter the window, or any other window for that matter, and permeate the house with it's light as it did so easily with the rest of the world. " I-I don't understand, " the words fell from his lips without a thought and finally Tomoe turned to him, " Takamine is waiting. Let's go. "

The hall was dark and Takamine looked up to the broken rafters, his eye's squinting at the sight of so much rope hanging down, one long end slightly grazing one of his cheeks, causing him to shudder. Why was there rope and so high up in the rafters? Tomoe, had slightly paused, her eye's focusing on the dangling objects, wearily turning away as Ogata's voice pulled them to reality, " A mirror! It has a girl painted on it! " Tomoe followed, scanning the glass, too afraid to touch it as Ogata admired the work of the work of the young girl on the glass, commenting on the size and the odd factor of it's location. Takamine stood behind as the two looked to the mirror, his body shuddering for an unknown reason. The two turned to see his frightened face and made to pull him from his momentary stupor, " Mr. Takamine? "

The man's eye's flashed in recognition and he shook his head to rid himself of the trance that had taken over as he envisioned a multiple set of arms reaching from the darkness, trying to grasp him from behind, his throat too tight to scream, almost as if some had placed...he slowly looked to the rafters at the rope and shivered again.

" Takamine?, " Tomoe queried and he turned his attention back to reality as Ogata's worried face turned to a smile, gesturing for Takamine to follow, " Come look at the mirror, " he said, turning his head in the direction of the glass, " it has a girl pain- " A small noise escaped Tomoe's lips as Ogata's eye's dilated, his voice faltering. Takamine scanned the glass, confused and slightly unsettled, " What girl? There is no girl, it's only an ordinary mirror. " Tomoe and Ogata's eye's met, not quite sure how to respond. Takamine, suddenly frustrated for unknown reasons, moved ahead and turned the corner. " Where did she go?, " Ogata whispered quietly to Tomoe, Takamine out of ear shot. She was silent for a moment before she whispered back, " We can't _stay _here..."

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews are very very very much wanted. I hope to here from you to know if I'm doing a good or horrible job. Thanks again, Sable!


	2. Chapter Two: The Ropes Are Tightening

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I want to give a big thank you to ProjectZeroHirasaka. Your kind words were very inspirational, so this chapter is for you!

**Chapter One- **_The Ropes Are Tightening_

" When did you go through this house alone? I told you to remain with us...are you thinking of stealing my story, Ogata!? " Takamine's voice ended in a shout, and even he was surprised at his ruthless tones as Ogata flinched from his furies. " I-I don't know it got there, honestly. I thought I had lost in on the way in the house. I swear. " Ogata's voice was on the edge of fear as he tried to calmly defend himself. " Then why is your camera in this room?, " the journalist hissed, his anger rising.

" Calm down Junsei. Whether he came here in our sleep or not, it matters not. He's a human being; a free person. Maybe he just wanted to give us a little fright. The man operates a horror magazine, does he not?, " Tomoe replied, her head not even turned in their direction as her eye's persused the photographs before, the only proof that Ogata had indeed not travelled here alone. The photo's had been lying several feet away from the camera and away from Ogata's and Takamine's sight.

The editor himself was pictured in them all with ropes tide and bound around his neck, arms, and legs. Tomoe's features were grim and she knew not how to reveal the evidence without frightening the young man and and angering the older.

The novelist had recently been in several bad moods. Junsei massaged his head where he dtected the swelling migrane, his frustrations and head-ache caused by his ill-sleep with the continuous nightmares he had of the clawing hands and arms that reached out to him as the ropes above the rafters latched on to everyone of his limbs. Always was there a single girl in a white kimono that only sttod and watched his suffering as he chocked and gasped for breath before he awoke. He was on a taught string and every oddity and confusing situation was only making it worse.

" Gomen..., " he whisped half-heartedly to his stunned editor and turned to his assistant, " Tomoe, how many more rooms till we reach the atrium? "

" Five..., " she replied shakily, her attention still focused on the pictures. Shaking herself from her daze, she quickly stuffed them in her red coat and made her way to the next door, " The faster we move, the faster you can begin your novel, Takamine. "

_We're not going to make it..._

He had once interviewed a woman himself that claimed she had once witnessed a spectre. He had remembered the comment that she had made about the dead and he had stilled and reveled in what he had thought an awesome find, " You know the moment when your inbetween a dream and the moment you wake up? That's what it is. That's what it feels like. "

Ogata felt nothing of the sort. He may not have spotted a Himuro ghost, yet he had seen the pictures that had fell from Tomoe's coat as she slept, his mind striken with fear as his heartbeat pounded spasmatically within his chest. He was in the mansion itself within a room they had not quite reached and his face was distorted in a contortment of pain as there were ropes tied around his limbs. Without thought, he shook Tomoe roughly awake, trying futilely to shake the sleep from her as he panicked. " Take a picture of me! take a picture of us all. I want to see, Tomoe. I wan't to see if it is real! "

" W-wha... "

" Wake UP! " Takamine now stirred and the both sleepily looked to the young man, glaring as he shook silently, impatiently gesturing for them to rise. " Ogata...not now..., " Tomoe sighed, standing and straightening. She spotted the pictures in Ogata's hands and she suddenly became lucid. " Ogata, why did you- "

" _Now_! Take a picture _Now_! "

Tomoe kneeled and searched through the editors pack. When she found the camera, she looked to see Ogata's fierce stare as his eye's bulged against her ad she shakily raised the camera to her eye's. Snapping the shot, she quickly turned to Takamine and did the same as the photo of the editor fell to the floor, followed by the novelist's. She lowered the machine and handed the tech to Takamine, " Take one of me. "

Ogata reached down for the photo's as another flashed blazed through the room and tears began to course down his face as he looked to see once again the ropes about his limbs while Takamine's body was bounded by nothing. Tomoe said nothing as she looked to her own photograph, spotting a small girl in a white kimono, peering at the photographer as she did, behind her.

_" No one ever makes it out alive from Himuro Mansion. No one..." _

A/N: It was short, I know. But I'll try to work faster. I don't think this chapter is all too great and most likely I'll be re-writing. I'm rushing too fast through this thing. Well, please review and yell and throw things at me. ( Not the monkey. Do NOT throw the monkey! ) Thank you for putting up with this meager things.


End file.
